The Forgotten Warrior
by The Final Emperor
Summary: What happens if Zidane didnt get to Alexandria after the end of the game? What if that person wasnt entirely Human? How would he save the people he loved? please R
1. Amarants Strugle

The Forgotten Warrior

Zidane just stood there shocked at what he saw in front of him. How was this Possible? This has to be a bad dream he thought as he stared at himself standing there holding Garnet in his arms. Except those weren't his arms and he was not standing in Alexandria.

Zidane tried to cry out as loud as he could, but he felt the bite of a gag tear into his mouth when he moved his lips. He shouted at himself in his head for being so foolish as to let his guard down when he needed it the most. He could only briefly remember what happened to him as most of his memory was lost to the Darkness of his mind. He managed to survive the vines of the Iifa tree when they tried to stop him from reaching his brother Kuja, and was able to escape with his dead brothers body slung over his shoulder. He was travelling through Conde Petie mountain pass where he would head to the town and give Kuja a proper burial, but his journey did not end well.

He saw it first before he reached there, he remembered how Conde Petie was burning in the Night Sky and how the Peaceful Dwarfs were being slaughtered by some unknown enemy. He immediately placed the body of Kuja in a safe, hidden area by the entrance to Conde Petie and drawing his Weapon. He remembered rushing to the aid of the towns people and slaughtering whatever monster faced him. He even remembered one more think before his mind blanked everything else out. He remembered that unearthly Scream, it sounded like a creature not of this world or Terra's, something so evil that not even the underworld had wanted it and had spat it out onto the face of Gaia.

But that was all Zidane could remember and all he wished to remember. He stared around at where he was anything to distract his eyes from that false picture he saw in front of him and to identify where he was. He was in a small room and he was suspended against the far wall shackled by his arms and feet. He stared over to his left and found a single door against the wall, and a desk in the corner. Zidane quickly turned his head to try and avoid looking at the Images of him holding Garnet that was directly in front of him, he began to stare at the right hand side of his Prison and saw a body lying on a table facing away from him, so he was unable to identify him clearly.

He began to test his shackles to see if he would be able to break them and escape this prison through the door but they were to strong for him in this weakened State he was in.

Thoughts began to flash through his mind as he sat in the Dark of his Cell; Who was that in the Image that pretended to be him, where was he, why would someone do this to him, who had put him in here. But none mattered more than one that flashed through his head, How Would he Escape?

As time passed Zidane began to grow tired and hungry, were they going to feed him in this place? Or were these four walls going to be the place of the final Chapter of his Life?

But eventually his hunger and need for sleep took its toll on Zidane and he collapsed where he sat, In the darkness of the Cell he occupied.

He awoke some time later, he was not sure when as he had no way of measuring the time. But something was different in the room… He could hear a scratching noise from the desk in the corner of the room. His eyes began to focus at the same time and he realised a few things one was that there was a person sitting at the desk in the corner writing something, The images were now speaking as well as showing him images of himself with Garnet, they were now sitting in the Alexandrian Palace eating what looked like dinner - It must be the end of the day now Zidane thought.

He sat upright and began to shout at the person out of pure instinct but soon came to realise that the Gag was still positioned in his mouth. Luckily this movement caught the attention of the Person sitting at the table though and he turned to face Zidane. He was wearing a Suit of some Kind Black Leggings and a Silk Shirt collared black. He wore a piece of Jet Black Platemail Armour over his shirt and A Black cape tied round his neck. It swirling behind him as he rose from the chair and began to walk toward Zidane, He walked as if he had power Zidane thought. As he drew Closer Zidane saw one more final detail - He wore a mask which covered his face.

"Ahh, master Zidane you have finally awoken" Voiced the Man in front of him, He had a gruff voice Zidane thought.

"I was getting worried you weren't going to wake up, that would be a pity after everything I have done to get you here within my grasp, oh and that rag in your mouth is no longer necessary I believe" He snapped his fingers and the Gag in Zidanes mouth unfurled itself and floated toward this Stranger in front of him.

"Where am I you bastard!" Zidane Cried out

"Please Zidane there is no need for such harsh Words, after all I have just saved your life"

"Shut the hell up, if you wanted to help me you wouldn't have chained me to a wall!"

"That was for your own safety" spoke the Man

"Who the Hell are you anyway to decide what is safe for me!" Shouted Zidane

"Please Zidane calm yourself down, you are safe within these walls, as the creature which seeks you cannot find you here and you may leave anytime you wish. Just not until you hear me out and for what reasons I have done this"

"Then who are you!"

"I am merely a figure from your past"

"Then who is that over there" said Zidane while nodding toward the body lying on the table to his right

"Hahahah" chuckled the darkly robed figure, turned toward the table and stepped toward it "This is your Brother Kuja, Zidane. I was able to rescue his body when I reached you, I have kept it preserved so that you may give him the Proper burial he deserves - If you wish we may bury him tomorrow when you have eaten and regained your strength" He paused as if to consider something then continued "Perhaps I should leave you now so you may rest. I will have someone bring you in some food" He paused again "For now though I must say goodnight as other matters must be dealt with. Goodnight Zidane" He then abruptly turned and walked toward the door.

"Wait, you still haven't told me who you are and how you know me! And how about you let me out of these chains if your doing this all for me!" Cried Zidane

The Robe figure did not even slow down as he approached the door and muttered simply "All in good time……." He closed the door behind him as he left the room and muttered under his breathe "……..My Angel of Death"

It was morning when Amarant awoke in Treno. You couldn't have told it was morning thou, after all this was the Realm of Eternal Darkness. He grudgingly got out of bed and pulled his clothes on. It was time for work as usual. He walked onto the open top walkway leading to the Weapon Smith and began walking toward the auction house. He had been re-instated as guard once the owners of the house knew how he was one of the eight people that had saved the whole world. They had even made him chief of their staff - one of the highest positions in the city you could obtain. But even with all of this Amarant wasn't content.

He urged for that rush of exhilaration and adrenaline he had when he travelled with Zidane to save the world. It had only been two weeks ago but he had nearly lost that feeling already.

He entered through the guards entrance door and began giving out his orders for the day. At least the Gil is good he thought after he had finished with his men little did he know however, his life would never be the same again.

It came just after noon. A Giant from the Sky. Amarant was shocked to find that he had fallen asleep during his duty, when he awoke with a startle. I've let my guard down again - Another sign of weakness, maybe Im getting old he thought. But there was no time to think of that. The Auction house was under attack, time for him to finally begin his job, His real job.

He ran out of the Door onto the Stone Flagged path outside. He could see people screaming all around him and staring, and pointing up into the sky. This wasn't possible he thought….. Flying high in the sky a beast was flying circling the auction house….. except it wasn't small enough to circle just the house - it was circling the Whole town.

It had giant Leathery Wings, as Black as the sky behind it, yet Amarant was somehow still able to see it, It had a misshapen body, unreal and ……twisted was the only other thing as how you could describe it. The rest was all thin and Pointed. It was as if this creature had come from Hell itself……

"My God….." Amarant Spoke as it began to descend toward the City "How can we stop this?" He whispered……..

Zidane could see exactly what was happening from his screen to the outside world. Today it no longer showed Garnet and his fake-self, but instead this creature attacking Treno.

"What the hell is going on!" he shouted to the screen as if it would somehow answer him back.

"Nothing which cannot be handled" Spoke the black clad figure in the doorway. How had he snuck into the room Zidane pondered. With his skill he would have heard him when he came up to the door, not missed him completely.

"What is that thing then!" he shouted

"Something that is after a item…. and a life…."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"That your friend is in danger" he spoke and pointed to the screen which now showed Amarant amongst the chaos of the city.

"No……" Zidane cried with fear in his voice.

"Quickly everyone run - get out of the city!" Amarant Roared taking Charge drawing his Claws, all fear of the beast gone in a instant.

"Bring it on" he shouted in Challenge to the beast. As everyone began running toward the exit of the city.

It swooped down and tried to land on the Auction House - only managing to step through the roof of it and angering itself. Amarant jumped High up onto the roof of the Building and leaped onto its leg, Climbing Higher and higher toward its head. The Creature roared and began to thrash wildly, swinging its arms, trying to hit him.

But Amarant was good, he dodged the swings by leaping higher onto the creature and holding on tight as it trashed around him. He had no idea what he was doing, he just knew he had to keep these people safe. He would have laughed at the thought of that only a few months earlier, but meeting Zidane again had changed him, he wanted 2 help these people now and he didn't mind dieing to do so.

"Come on you bastard!" he cried as he leaped onto the face of the creature swinging his claws wildly tearing at the skin on its face…..except he wasn't tearing anything His claws hit the skin and merely bounced off leaving no trace on the beast.

"Shit!" he said as he saw the face begin to open its mouth intending to swallow him whole.

"Not today!" he shouted and jumped away from the snapping teeth, letting himself fall to the ground below.

"Amarant!" cried someone behind him, but he had no time to check and see - the Beast was attacking again. He ran behind a ruined house nearby - it must have been destroyed while it was flailing with Amarant. He reached it just in time as a Bolt of Lightning descended from the sky where he was standing a few seconds ago. He saw another person land next to him from the corner of his eye. He turned to see and saw Freya lying next to him.

"What are you doing here?" He growled

"Is that anyway to great a friend?" she smiled and said "You look like you could need my help anyway - What is that thing?"

"I… don't know he" He with trepidation in his voice.

"What is it doing? It's searching through the auction house"

"What that's impossible its to…." His worlds were cut short as this monstrous beast that was there before had shrunk down to about 20 times its original size.

"….That's impossible" he growled

"It just makes it easier for us to kill it then" She smiled again at him and drew her Spear from her back. Amarant simply Smiled back and together they rushed out to attack this Creature.

They rushed into the building making a quick scan of the room. This creature was rooting through a pile of discarded Items for the auction. It was looking for something Amarant thought…. But what could it be looking for? What was so valuable that it had dared to destroy a whole city and anger the strongest Continent on Gaia?

But he had no time to think of what it could be as Freya began her charge against it.

"Distract it Amarant - I'll sneak up behind it!" she shouted.

"Ok" he replied and charged it.

It heard them coming and was prepared the moment they began charging. It stopped searching the Pile of Items and turned to face them. Arms extended out to its side, hovering on its beating wings. Amarant leaped the second he reached the creature trying to slash its body. But it was faster then he was and dodged out of harms way before his blow could strike it. But that didn't stop him. He charged again the moment his feet touched the ground, throwing himself on top of it practically. He just managed to grab it with his right hand before it moved again, and began to draw his left back for a attack. He hit it with all his strength….but still did no damage to its body.

"What is going on!" he shouted as he hit it again leaving no mark.

The creature began to counter-attack now however and started to chant a spell. Amarant would have to let go now or be in risk of being hit. He let go of the creature in time so that the spell wouldn't hit him completely, but it still effected him partially. The creature had summoned a Sphere of Black Liquid to erupt over him. Only a small drop of that liquid hit him but he felt all of his strength leave him. He felt Exhausted and ready to drop already, he didn't want to imagine what would have happened If all of that had hit him.

Luckily Amarant had distracted it long enough for Freya to Get behind it and attack however, she leaped high into the air and plummeted with her spear down and crashed into the creature….Except she didn't hit it. She fell through the Creature not touching it. As she landed she attacked again and again, but all times her spear went through it and failed to cause any damage.

"What is this!" she screamed attacking again, But again to no avail.

It then began to chant again, this time producing a wall of force hurling both warriors out of the house and onto the ruined stone flagged pavement outside.

"How do we stop it?" Freya questioned Amarant as they both rose from the floor wondering what they would need to do to kill it.

"Only I seem to be able to hit it……I think I know what to do….." Amarant spoke calmly striding toward the entrance to the building yet again.

"What are you….going to do?" Freya asked in between panting breaths

"The only thing left for me to do….. The Final Attack" He said as he entered a trance.

"NO! Amarant you can't do that! You know what will happen if you do that!" She shouted collapsing to her knees in exhaustion.

"I know…..and I think Im ready, everything ends Freya and I must do the same defending the people I need to look after"

"…….You really have changed……Look at what you've become…" she said in a small voice.

"……..Tell Zidane when you see him Next - Thank you, will you?"

"Yes, of course I will…Goodbye Amarant"

"Goodbye Freya"

He then strode into the Building, weaving a spell. That was the last time Freya saw him as she collapsed into a deep sleep.

"No Amarant!" Zidane Cried out in his Prison

"Quite please Zidane - there is more"The Man in Black said calmly as if this meant nothing to him.

Amarant strode into the Ruins of the House just in time to see the Beast hold a item above his head and let out a cry of delight - it had found what it was looking for. It turned just in time to see Trance Amarant finish casting his Spell.

"Oblivion!" He cried as he opened up a Hole into nothing above its head, It began to grow in size to fit around both Amarant and his Nemesis. The creature stopped its pre-mature victory cry. And saw the danger it was in, but it was to late the hole began to form a sphere around them both. Amarant knew this would happen however as this was his Strongest Elan Spell, and he also knew that he wouldn't survive this Final Attack either. The creature began to panic and it thrashed at the walls of its soon to be prison, but nothing could escape through them. Once this spell was finished it would implode destroying everything inside - Including Amarant.

Zidane could only watch as the sphere completed itself and imploded on itself. He could not see Amarant as the walls formed a etherealness that nothing could penetrate, but he still cried for him when the sphere disappeared leaving only a crater in the ground where the House once stood.

"Im sorry that it had to come to that…." Spoke that figure beside him again "But he did it to save us all I only wish -" He was cut short as he heard another sound come from the screen. One that Zidane was all to familiar with. It was that unearthly scream again, the one that Zidane had faced on that night at Conde Petit.

"Impossible!" The man cried. But that was all Zidane heard as the Voice took control of him once again. But this time it did not say kill…..It only wanted revenge.

Chapter 1 done (Sorry about the spelling and Puntuation im crap k?) lol ; - )

Chapter 2 will be up...well whenever lol - more will happen with Zidane and other characters challenges will be added too.

Please R & R

Cheers!


	2. That annoying thing destiny

The Forgotten Warrior - Act 2: That annoying thing destiny…

Two Years later…

(2 years after Zidane's capture)

After her reported death Adelbert Steiner couldn't go on being a knight anymore, he just couldn't. He roamed the Alexandria night after night drinking himself into a stupor, starting fights even stealing just to try and forget he even knew her. It was less painful that way.

Tonight was no different.

Another fight, another scar to add to his body. Adelbert crawled back to his little house he was renting from a shady innkeeper in the corner of the market circle. He couldn't face going back to the castle, he couldn't face reliving the nightmare of hearing of her death. It was one year ago to this day when the news arrived, she was to be gone for only two weeks on a important emissary mission to daguerreo discussing trade opportunities in a great conference between all of the great powers within Gaia. But something went wrong. Word reached the castle that the Red Rose never docked at daguerreo. When searching parties were sent to investigate what happened they found the remains of the airship scattered amongst the small islands to the south of the island city, it seemed that the ship was ripped apart by something from the inside, something of tremendous power… The wood was burned and charred from intense heat, the islands scarred from the tremendous crash and the waves smashed into them scattering them further.

The news came as a devastating shock to everyone at the castle and town, first as the flagship to the Alexandrian empire was obliterated and left their fleet un-captained, but also as no body's were found. No one was able to mourn their deceased or give them a proper sending off and this mystery had been left unresolved even to this day.

Being drawn back into his present surroundings Steiner was reminded of the throbbing ache on the right side of his face a large cut having being cut across his face. He got this one from tonight's fight with someone that tried to mug him, he tried to steal Steiner's wallet after he collapsed in the street. However, Steiner reacted just in time to stop the man from running away throwing himself on the mans back. After a few minutes of wrestling with him for the wallet he drew a knife on Steiner slashing him across the face, in a bloody roar of pain Steiner lashed out of him with his fist breaking his nose and sending him sprawling to the floor. After this Steiner had to get away quickly as the ruckus had attracted the attention of the city guards; the Knights of Pluto, his former Knights. He was already in enough trouble with the law at the moment so he proceeded to get away quickly.

He was now in his room a measly flat consisting of a bed, table and mirror which was broken in one of his drunken rages, the only thing of value in the room was his set of armour which lay in the corner where he left them 1 year ago, not bearing to be able to wear it anymore. He wasn't that man anymore. The room was very run down now stinking of booze and not having been cleaned in 11 months, in one of his drunken rages he caught a maid cleaning his room, he thought she was stealing from him, hurt her severely and had him almost throw into jail for it. The only reason he still remained in this inn was the fact that the owner could not remove him without breaking the law. He had been given special laws after he was caught assaulting people, special ruling from the King.

"You must stop this Steiner" came the voice of Garnet dressed in a dark cloak disguising herself for who she was, standing in his doorway alone. She visited him whenever she could, she couldn't just abandon him after everything they'd been through together.

He turned quickly, a crazed look upon his face expecting a armed guard with her come to take him away.

"What else am I to do my Queen?, the only thing in my life I cherished and loved was snatched away from me, the only thing that kept me going and made me live for the next day was killed, the only thing … I loved her just as you do Zidane, but she's gone now… Beatrix will never come back to me…" He spoke collapsing onto the bed holding his head in his hands weeping as the memory rushed back to him.

"Come back to the castle Steiner, please, make yourself the man you once were, help me to defend this kingdom once again!".

"You may love this kingdom still, but it holds nothing for me anymore!, Go! Leave me!".

"Steiner…" spoke Garnet as she began to walk close to him reaching out with her hand.

"NO! Don't touch me!" he screamed at her lashing out with a fist narrowly missing her.

She stopped walking to him and hesitated. She wondered for a moment before letting her hand drop to her side. She began to return to the door and paused again.

"Steiner… is this how you think she would have wanted you to be? She loved you… she would have never wanted you to turn out like this. Return to the castle, be with us again? Please… Beatrix would have wanted you to help people not harm them…" She then walked out of the door leaving Steiner to his thoughts.

He began to stare at his armour again for the first time in years thinking what to do.

1 year before these events…

(1year after Zidane's Capture)

"How goes the engines?" asked Beatrix speaking to the first ship-man Andrew

"Engines are at full capacity, ma'am, we cannot push them any further than they already are"

"Dammit!" she cried "Quickly then prepare for combat!, arm the cannons and be ready for their boarding!"

In the distance from the Red Rose a small ship of some kind was gaining on them. It had been chasing them since they reached the coast of the mist continent, it came from the Forgotten Continent direction and to avoid it they decided to swing the airship south, away from them diverting their course to Daguerreo but not by much. They had been losing it gradually when suddenly it started to gain on them again at a phenomenal speed.

They could not outrun it.

"Captain were almost at Daguerreo now! Were safe!" cried out first ship-man Andrew

"Not quite Andrew" she cried as a lightning bolt flew past the ship narrowly missing it.

"Fire those cannons now!" she cried to her men "They have a Black Mage onboard that thing!"

Cannon booms filled the sky's as the Red rose began her onslaught against the attacker. Fire after fire was swapped between the two, cannons on Beatrix's ship and lightning on the other. Each ship took a beating as lightning and metal struck each ship, plates were burnt and charred as they fell away from the ship onto the secluded islands below, metal struck the side of that ship that was as black as the pits of hell punching holes but not seeming to cause much damage in the eyes of Beatrix. They needed to get to Daguerreo quickly.

They didn't have that time.

As the attacking ship pulled up beside the Red Rose something began to happen to it, it began to change - no not change, but to unfurl - an Illusion! It turned from this ship into a creature that cannot be described by anything but abhorred. It was some kind of bird but mutated to become more human shaped, long and thin with great wings stretching out to its sides, four clawed arms emerged from its sides and a sharp face which stretched to form something reminiscent to a shield protecting its body. It was to big to beat spanning over 100 feet into the air.

"What in all of Gaia…" She began as the sky's grew darker, everything turned to darkness and the seas below them began to churn and swirl like in a vortex .

"Stand fast men she cried!" trying to encourage some moral but failed miserably due to their desperate circumstances. The beast began to shrink and compact until it was no bigger than 6 foot and landed on the ship sending shockwaves through the deck of the ship. This sent many men sprawling to the floor and pushed some off the size of the ship into the vortex of water below.

"NO!" screamed Beatrix drawing Save the Queen her customised sword no other could wield, and charged this abhor ration. It raised its arms as if it a defensive parry but let her finish her charge toward it. She swung her sword strait at its body 'shield', attempting either to shatter it or to damage it severely, but as it struck it bounced straight off it not even leaving a scratch.

"What!" she cried swinging again and again at it not leaving a mark. She screamed in rage trying all her sword techniques she could think off none leaving a mark as well. Courage filled the hearts of her men when they saw their captains selfless ness as she charged the monster single-handedly, each that was able to drawing arms and charging as well. They began a ruthless assault that would have slayed any other monster if it wasn't this one, but nothing seemed to harm it. It pushed it's hand's out to each compass point around it, emitting another shockwave sending warriors sprawling once again. It pushed Beatrix strait into the wall behind the steering wheel's deck , smashing a dent into the wood and breaking her sword arm dropping her sword.

She doubled over in pain, pitying herself at her own weakness. She then tryed to get a measure of their predicament. They were under siege against a enemy that they couldn't defeat and far away from any possible help from Daguerreo. They were doomed. The creature walked calmly toward her, grabbing her with two of its arms and carried her before her in a grip of steel. It began to descend into the bowls of the ship letting loose bolts of lightning against and man that got in its way as it slowly worked its way into the engine room. Beatrix could do nothing to stop it as its grip was impenetrable and her arm disallowed her from moving to much as shoots of pain flared through her arm. She began to cry.

It reached the engine room shortly, throwing her into the nearest corner and throwing up a bubble of energy around her. It raised its arms toward the engine and began to gather energy into its palms, Beatrix could feel the warmth dissipate from the room as it was all sucked into the gathering energy this abomination was collecting, she felt herself slipping away as if it was sucking her off her energy as well. Soon it had gathered enough energy and unleashed it into the engine, a catastrophic fireball of elements and energy ripped through the ship exploding, obliterating everything.

Watching from the safety of his lab, the man in black watched through his projection of the events aboard the Red Rose. He shook his head in disgust , another potential ally was lost to the enemy, and with Zidane not ready to move yet he could only watch all the events happening around him. Amarant, Beatrix and Vivi was lost to him and his plans, his nemesis having taken them already within one year of his surfacing, there was the alter version of Zidane ruling over Alexandria with Garnet and these .

After the monster unleashed the unearthly scream Zidane was driven into a mad frenzy destroying everything around him. The Cloaked man was so sure that he was ready, but obviously was mistaken. Within his room was a tank and within it was Zidane suspended in, in animation within this tank he could rest again safely away from the powers that were after him and Zidane.

Nothing was going according to plan. He still could not come out of hiding to face this nemesis and his potential allies were being taken from all around him, he had to now defend Eiko somehow as that was the original target for the beast, in Daguerreo, it just happened to find someone else of equal power along the way. But there was nothing he could do. He was helpless and he did not like it. He finished projecting the images and looked toward the tank with Zidane in it, is he really to be my last hope? The man wondered.

"Or will I have to result to using you, the arbiter of all my problems" he spoke to Kuja who entered through the door to the room

"Oh this shall be grand to see" Kuja smiled.

7 Months before these events…

(5 months after Zidanes capture)

Vivi Orunitia was on one of his frequent visit's to the black mage village when he first heard about it.

"What happened to Conde Petit? He asked Mr.288who stood by their graveyard as he always did.

"We don't know" he replied. "All we heard was this… unearthly scream from above the ridge 5 months ago and after all we heard were the screams of all the dwarfs dieing…after we saw the village burning before it collapsed into the canyon beneath it. When we went exploring the next day we found only the ruins of the village".

"My god… what could have happened do you think Mr.288?"

"We are not sure, we assume it was this beast that made such a noise, but cannot be for certain, ever since we have made completely sure that this thing does not come near our village. We have thrown up our illusion once again so that nothing approaches and have posted guards at the village entrance to make doubly sure this will not happen to our village. We are responsible for our Genome brothers as well and we must protect them"

"Is there nothing I can do to help you then please Mr 288?" replied Vivi

"All I suggest is make yourself welcome in the village. The rest of the mages are happier when you are around Vivi" he said with a smile

"I will then, thank you Mr 288"

"No thank you Vivi without you we would not be where we are now and would still be working for Kuja. You are always welcome here"

With that Vivi left the graveyard and went around town talking to everyone

It happened 5 days later. All of the black mages and genomes were sitting down eating their evening meal when that cry resounded the air around them, that god awful sound… Vivi was first to react.

"What is that!?" he cried out to anyone.

"That was the sound which followed the destruction of Conde Petit" Mr.288 replied calmly who appeared next to him. "Calm down everyone, please listen. We need to get all the genomes to safety and make our next priority how to stop this thing. Vivi would you help out?"

"Of course!" he replied in a scared voice.

The evacuation of the genomes began quickly with one black mage taking priority over a genome leading them out of the village. They knew that if anyone got lost to head to the beach and from there they could re-gather.

"Vivi could you please stay and help mount a defence?" Mr 288 asked calmly to him.

"Of course, ill do my best sir"

They spent 20 minutes in silence Vivi, Mr 288 and 13 other black mages ready to defend the village, before the beast appeared. It was a creature as dark as the night sky a bloated abhor ration that closely resembled a boar, but twisted to become a creature from nightmares. It had a large, distorted body with giant tusks and wicked sickles protruding from its sides. Its eyes a crimson red and its stature reaching up to 12 foot tall and 6 foot wide.

Vivi couldn't help but scream, nothing he had ever faced before was like this enemy. Within the pit of his conscience he could tell he would not win this. The bloated abomination charged he closest black mages cutting a swath between then, killing 3 of them with its blades and skewering two. The remaining mages got out of their shock and began throwing as many spells they could at it, Firaga, Water, Meteor, Doomsday. But none seemed to damage it. It continued its onslaught charging through the village knocking down buildings and slicing through crops they grew. It reached the graveyard and defiled the graves by thundering over them before turning round and charging back toward the remaining mages.

Mr 288 stood in front of the charge channelling his spells into his staff increasing their power as the others channelled their energy into his staff ready to unleash their most powerful spell. Vivi however was petrified to the spot, he couldn't move, couldn't act could only watch at what was about to happen. The Monster was to quick, it reached Mr 288 before he could finish his spell and skewered him on the spot, all the energy was released and dissipated into nothing. Vivi screamed as the rest were cut down imagining how many of the mages and genomes that escaped would have survived that thing. None he thought. The creature soon cut down the remaining mages slicing them in half or crushing them under its weight before turning toward Vivi. He could only watch as the beast leaped into the air, opened its maw and began to descend upon Vivi. But instead of teeth there was nothing but a void of darkness…

I hope you enjoyed it, I've got some interesting ideas coming up next and I tried a different idea of using the backward story, if you didn't understand or like please tell me and ill go back to normal

I know it took a long time to write this, but I've been busy at the moment sorry.

To the people that reviewed thank you so much : ) you were a great confidence boost for me to continue the story, even if it was only a sounds intresting - Sorry I didn't reply ashitaka666 lyokowarriorboy2006 and stupidityisntalwaystheanswer

Please R & R the next chapter might be up within 2 weeks depends if I feel up to it.

Cheers!


End file.
